Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: All Elijah wanted was a nice dinner as a family, but Klaus and Caroline know how to wreak havoc and ruin anything. Sequel to Unity.


I forgot to add in unity that this is supposed to take place several years later. Also this is my first rated M for language and the racy scene I gave you guys at the end ;O I'm pretty sure I'm going into crack territory here but I don't really care I had to much fun writing this. Also Elijah may be out of character but well let's just say he's been pushed over the edge.

* * *

><p>When Caroline came home from school she wasn't surprised to find Klaus on her bed, sitting there pouting and looking a sullen schoolboy. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and ruffling his hair, though, he looked absolutely adorable.<p>

"What's up buttercup?"

Klaus turned to her switching from being frowning in sullen contempt to frowning at her with displeasure.

"Buttercup, really?"

" Yeah a buttercup matches the color of your hair, I thought it was cute", she smiles and gives in to temptation to run her fingers through his hair.

He swats her hand away impatiently, and glares and holds up two fingers.

"First of all, no, just no," a finger goes down.

"And second of all what have I told you about calling me nicknames and pet names or any sort of variation of names?"

"That they sound enthralling, mysterious, and classy coming from you but any nickname on my part towards you sound weak and unflattering", Caroline repeats verbatim.

Klaus lets his other finger down and smiles smugly at her.

She ignores him and continues on "but if you remember I told you I found that sexist and very hypocritical coming from you, and I refuse to conform to your expectations of me when pet names are concerned."

Klaus turns to glare at her before muttering, "at least your vocabulary has improved since I decided to court you".

She rolls her eyes at him and falls down on her bed and closes her eyes, trying to nod off into sleep.

She feels the bed shift and cracks an eye open to stare at Klaus who is sitting cross-legged beside her.

"What are you doing tonight?"

She smiles and turns around and places her head in her lap staring up into his eyes, "why what do you have planned?"

"It's not what I have it's what Elijah has planned".

Caroline sits up "What"?

Klaus sighs and rubs his chin ruefully and says "Elijah had discovered our relationship and has decided he wants to meet you and get to know you via family dinner style".

"What is he your mother?"

Klaus holds up his hands in defense " I don't know I'm just related to him, and only by half-blood remember?"

Caroline groans into her hands, "is there an way we can just skip out?"

"So you want to skip out on my family, who just happens to be the most powerful family in the world, and the nosiest, and you expect us to get out here unscathed with our sanity in tact"

Caroline pouts, "When you say it like that it sounds stupid".

"I don't know you tell me".

She groans and leans down on the bed, "fine".

Klaus sighs and leans in to whisper in her ear "you know this wasn't how I expected our night to go either, I wanted it to be just you, me, and some nice wine".

Caroline rolls over to smile shyly at him.

Klaus gives that adorable smirk, the one where he knows he's melting her heart and leans in further nuzzling into her jaw "some candlelight's, some romantic music, sounds like the perfect night to me".

Caroline grabs him and presses her lips to his giving him a heated kiss. Klaus responds just as heatedly pressing her into the bed, and bring his hand to rest on her hips. He nips her lips slightly and then…

She kicks him off of her bed.

Klaus sits up face shocked and outraged " the Hell was that for?"

Caroline sits up and flounces over to the closet "I have to get dressed and ready for your family, and I can't do that when you're trying to distract me".

Klaus' mouth opens in shock "oh come on love, you can't just leave me out to dry like that".

Caroline turns to give him that adorable grin and says, "I can and I will".

Klaus reprises his pouting schoolboy look and whines "Caroline".

Caroline doesn't even look at him denying him the attention he seeks. She picks out a dress with one hand and uses her other hand to make a shooing motion.

"Shoo".

Klaus growls and gets up "I'll be here to pick you up at seven and I am definitely getting something out of this tonight, I think that would work as an apology for you so rudely kicking me out of your bed when things were just starting to get nice".

She ignores him and makes the shooing motion again.

XXX

When seven o clock rolls around Klaus is standing in Caroline's house in a nice tux while Caroline is putting on some earrings to match her black dress that is the perfect mixture of classy and sexy.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight"?

"Four times already", Caroline smirks at him through the mirror.

Klaus leans in to kiss her neck and rub her wrist where his bracelet rests "well once more couldn't hurt".

She smiles and shrugs on a coat "come on we don't want to be late now do we"?

Klaus salutes and says "yes ma'am", while offering her his arm to escort her to his fancy car.

XXX

As they drove closer and closer to the restaurant where she was going

to meet his family, the moodier Klaus got.

He was scowling and the tension and turmoil coming off of him was palpable. It was making Caroline feel awkward.

"Klaus?"

"What", he snapped irritably at her taking his eyes off of the road to glance at her.

"What's wrong", she asked smoothing her hands over his knees trying to make him relax and open up via touch.

It worked. Klaus visibly relaxed and sighed before staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's just say that while I love my family deeply, they do drive me to insanity and well I didn't really want to expose you to them as of yet".

"Why?"

"Well I'm afraid you'll sit down with them and then run away screaming, what's that saying 'when you marry someone you're also marrying the family as well'?"

He turned to give her an amused stare only to pause at Caroline's shocked face.

"What?"

"Oh. My. God".

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline grabbed her hair and shrieked, "What have I done"!

Klaus's face looked alarmed as he stared at her.

Caroline's face then smirked and she smiled and said "just kidding".

Klaus let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding "not funny love", he scowled feeling his mood darken again.

Caroline laughed and leaned back into her chair "and you said I couldn't act".

Klaus ignored her deciding to take his anger out on her by giving her the silent treatment.

The time passed in silence until Caroline turned to look at the clock in his car.

"We're early".

Klaus nodded still miffed about her comment.

"You know we're nearby your house".

Klaus gave her an odd look and nodded.

"You know you've never taken me to your house to spend the night their, it's only been my house or your apartment".

Klaus broke his vow of silence to reply "I told you love I don't want to expose you to my family, ignorance is bliss after all, besides we don't want to burden them with our sounds of passion", he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"But your family probably isn't their right now", it was more of a statement not a question.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"So the house is empty by itself".

Another eyebrow rose to meet the other one.

Caroline stared unabashedly at him," your house is empty and there's no one there", she emphasized her point.

"Is there a point to this monologue love?"

Caroline groaned covered her eyes and hit her head on the dashboard. Really for a man who was so educated and clever and outwitted all of her friends attempts to kill him he could be quite dense sometimes.

"Oh for the love of God, Your house is empty your family is gone! We've never actually had sex in _your_ house"!

Klaus' confused stare turns to one of awe "oh".

"Yes 'oh' ".

"So you're trying to tell me that you want to blow off some time by going to my house and making hot passionate love then proceed to go visit with my family who as of this time are not currently in my house".

"Absolutely".

Then because Klaus still looked skeptical she tossed her head and sealed the deal.

"Unless of course your not up to a quickie".

Klaus' eyes immediately lit up and he laughed wickedly.

"Challenge excepted love, I knew there was a reason I was in love with you".

He then pulled his car into a 180 and sped back towards his house.

XXX

Elijah sighed as he pulled his car back into the driveway.

"Hurry up Bekah we don't want to be late", if there was one thing Elijah hated more than liars, and deal breakers, it was being unpunctual.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt "honestly your making such a fuss, I'll be in and out".

"I don't even understand why we need to come back for your cellphone, it's not that important just leave it", Kol replied.

"In fact "Kol turned to glare at Elijah, "I don't even know why I am being forced to attend this stupid dinner anyways".

Elijah stared ahead resisting his brothers barbs, "I want us to have a nice family dinner as a family Kol".

Kol leaned forward "and the reason we are going to out is becaauussee", he drawled out his words obnoxiously.

Finn slapped Kol on the back of the head "we're going to meet Klaus' new lady friend you dolt".

Kol's eyes widened "you don't say, well Elijah why didn't you just say we were going out to make the happy couple uncomfortable, you would have seen much less resistance from me", he leaned back with and excited smile on his face.

Elijah turned "No Kol we are going to welcome her with open arms and make sure she is comfortable, I will not tolerate you being cruel to her".

Kol opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost as they heard a very large girly shriek coming from their house.

"Rebekah", the three brothers yelled and were out of the car in an instant.

When they entered the house they followed Rebekah's scream, which was coming from the kitchen.

When they entered the scene…

"Damnit!, that where I eat dinner"! Finn yelled.

Sure enough Klaus and Caroline where half dressed, clothes in disarray and very obvious that they were engaged in having sex on the kitchen table. Klaus had pushed himself off of Caroline and moved protectively in front of her glaring while Caroline struggled to cover her bare breasts.

Rebekah had covered her eyes "My eyes my poor virgin eyes, I'm blind! I'm going to have brain damage", and with one last dramatic screech fled from the room.

But not fast enough for Kol to snort and yell "bullshit" after Rebekah's fleeting figure.

Kol then immediately turned and leaned over to leer at Caroline. "I must say it is good to have some free porn around here, even if Klaus has to be involved", he said with a lecherous grin.

Klaus stiffened and snarled "Kol remove your eyes from her this instant or I will rip you to pieces".

Elijah sat in silence trying to gather his remaining control and try to tame the white-hot rage boiling inside of him. Just one nice dinner! That was all he asked for! Just one night without death threats and drama, was that too much to ask for?

But Elijah was confident that since Kol getting daggered was a fresh memory, that Kol would be reasonable and leave them alone.

Kol straightened to glare at Klaus, "make me".

Ah yes it seems Elijah had forgotten that Kol was a dumbass.

Klaus snarled and prepared to lunge and Elijah prepared himself to intervene, while he would try to keep Klaus from staking Kol… he really wasn't going to try that hard. Kol was a self-righteous little prick and had what was coming for him.

They were saved from a fight when Caroline seemed to realize that Kol had been ogling her and took offense to that.

"Stop staring at me you freak", she screeched at him and with one swift motion leaned past Klaus, not hiding her half naked self to take her stiletto off and chuck it at him with all her might.

Kol being the one with the slow reflexes in the family couldn't stop the heel of her stiletto from clubbing him in the temple. Caroline had thrown it so hard he immediately dropped like a rock.

Elijah outwardly winced when he say the gaping bloody wound that probably would have killed him had he been human. However on the inside he was applauding Caroline and mentally flashing her a score of a perfect 10.

Klaus seemed to be thinking along the same lines "excellent shot love," he cooed and leaned down to kiss her "I couldn't have done it any better myself".

And with that statement and the added trauma of his nice dinner being ruined and the horror of seeing Klaus and Caroline having sex **on his kitchen table,** Elijah's legendary patience snapped.

"Finn take Kol and get out of here", he snapped and turned to Klaus and Caroline "you too get dressed and meet me in the den".

When Klaus balked Elijah vamped out and snarled "**now damnit**"!

He then turned to stroll back to meet his traumatized siblings.

Rebekah was trying to claw her eyes out, Finn looked bored, and Kol…

"She hit me! That bitch actually hit me! Just wait I'll"…

"Kol knock it off", Elijah hissed trying to get back under control and not give in to the temptation of murdering all of his siblings and lighting the house on fire for the Hell of it.

"Kol pointed to the bloody wound on his head and gave somewhat of a girly shriek " She clubbed me in the head Elijah. Do you see this?"

Elijah sighed took a deep breath and said "well it seems dinner is canceled, so leave and don't come back for a couple of hours, I need to talk to Niklaus about his actions."

His siblings didn't move.

"I'm giving you free reign go bother the Salvatore's or massacre the town, this is your one free pass".

They still didn't move.

'Really?"

"No offense Elijah but we'd rather stay and watch you lecture Klaus", Kol said. Rebekah and Finn nodded all three of their eyes alight with the glee of knowing their sibling was in trouble and they had a front row seat to watch the action.

For the second time that night Elijah's vision went pure red and he vamped out once again and snarled, "**you all have five seconds to leave now or I will make you clean that table. Five"-**

All three of his siblings were gone with four seconds left to spare.

Elijah sighed and turned to walk into the living room.

Klaus and Caroline were on the couch together. Caroline smiled weakly and stood up.

'Well I should probably leave, you guys will want to chat"-

Elijah, who still hadn't gathered his patience, turned to snarl, "**Sit right back down, now**".

Caroline gave a squeak of fright and sat back down. Klaus put an arm protectively around her and glared at him as if saying 'way to go, Dick, you scared her'. But Elijah was far too gone to really care.

Calmly he sat down and said "you are much a part of this family now Caroline".

Caroline blushed with pleasure before he continued "but really? Niklaus when I said I wanted to invite you and your girlfriend to dinner that does not mean **HAVE SEX ON OUR KITCHEN TABLE"!**

Klaus scoffed and held up his hands "hey I tried to get her into my bed but _someone_ said she was impatient and couldn't make it there".

Caroline glared " I said the couch _you_ were the one who said let's try the kitchen table".

Elijah felt a vein in his head throb and was pretty sure his eye was twitching "**I don't care**"!

They both stopped bickering and stared at him in terror.

Elijah collected himself and said " the fact of the matter is, that you both had intercourse on something we all use. So ", Elijah held up a finger "don't ever do that again. If you want to have intercourse freely do it somewhere else, not here."

They both nodded solemnly.

'Now what do you two have to say for yourselves".

They both looked down and mumbled 'sorry' under their breaths.

"Also you both should clean up the mess on the kitchen table, I want that thing sterilized".

Caroline nodded "that's fair, " she blushed and gave him a mortified stare "I'm really sorry though I ruined your dinner, I was really looking forward to meeting all of you, I don't know how I'm going to face the rest of them now".

Elijah shrugged "apology accepted dear Caroline, you seem like a lovely girl, my brother doesn't deserve you", he smirked at Klaus' glare before continuing on. "besides Rebekah will block this memory because she claims you two gave her brain damage, Finn is apathetic toward everything in life, and quite frankly, I think that after the stiletto to the head Kol is terrified of you", and frankly my dear it wasn't like I haven't seen you without any clothes on before".

Elijah eyes grew huge when he realized what he just said.

"What"! Caroline shrieked, "When have you seen me naked"?

Elijah considered his options to sell out his brother or to not sell out his brother that was the question. Elijah relived the memory of Kol getting hit in the head with the stiletto and his next words came out in a rush.

'Klaus has a sketchbook full of naked pictures of you"!

Caroline turned to stare at Klaus and snarl "what sketchbook"?

Klaus was glaring at Elijah so fiercely that Elijah was thankful Klaus wasn't a witch like their mother, erstwhile he would be a burning pile of ashes right now.

Elijah stood up quickly and decided to make a quick strategic exit before he got staked with a white ash dagger. "Well have a lovely evening I'll just be on my way now".

He sped out of the house but could still hear Caroline's shriek of 'WHAT SKETCHBOOK"!

XXX

The next morning found Elijah trying to scrub the table down. It seems that when he tentatively snuck back into the house to find a note from Klaus.

_We're on vacation don't know when we'll be back"._

_Klaus'_

_P.S. because you're a dick clean the table yourself._

Elijah sighed and turned to see Finn come in. Finn rolled up his sleeves and began to help Elijah clean.

After about five minutes of hard scrubbing Finn stood up "I vote we buy a new table".

Elijah turned to stare at him and considered the statement before saying "Agreed".

XXX

(And because anikasaotome requested )

Klaus had his head on Caroline's lap, one hand was running through his hair and the other one held his sketchbook. While normally Kluas would be dozing off to Caroline's ministrations on his scalp his eyes were carefully riveted on Caroline's face.

Carline turned the page to his sketchbook a smile on her face. She had the sheet from the bed curled around her body and her hair was messy. She looked beautiful and well loved.

Carline smiled and met his eyes and leaned down to kiss him gently "okay these are good, I'm sorry that Elijah found this, but I guess you're off the hook".

Klaus smiled and said, "Take a look at that last page and tell me what you think".

Caroline raised an eyebrow but did as he said. She blinked and gasped softly her eyes wide as she stared at it.

Klaus smiled and leaned up "well"?

Caroline stared up at him "are you- are you proposing to me"?

Klaus smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear "depends on what your answer is", he gently nipped her ear and his hands went to untuck the sheet covering her from him.

Caroline smiled and said "maybe", and tossed the sketchbook on the bedside table.

Klaus immediately turned to glare at her "Maybe is not a choice Caroline it's either yes or no, and you better say the right choice", he threatened seriously.

"Are you trying to force me to marry you?"

"No love, if I were to force you we'd be at the alter right now and I would have compelled you to say ' I do', that my dear, if force".

Klaus grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes fiercely "now, yes or no".

Caroline smirked "ask me nicely".

Klaus snarled but hissed "Caroline will you marry me".

Caroline and Klaus stared at each other for several seconds before she smirked and said "I'll think about it".

Klaus huffed and threw his weight on her and buried his face into her breasts. "Caroline", he whined "I'm trying to be romantic or you're not taking this seriously, I had everything planned out and everything".

Caroline stroked his back "oh poor baby" she cooed.

Klaus lifted his head from between her breasts and said, "What do I have to do to change your mind"?

Caroline frowned thoughtfully and tapped her finger on her chin, "tell you what, I'll say yes but you have to convince me", she smirked seductively.

Klaus frown turned into a smirk that could only be described as 'cat ate the canary'.

"Oh is that so love, well then".

With a flash the blanket was pulled from her and she was straddling his lap.

Klaus nibbled on her ear chuckled huskily when she cried out as he entered her swiftly.

She was gasping and moaning as he moved her up and down on him as he whispered seductively in her ear "challenge accepted, love".

She said yes five minutes later.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it reviews and critiques are welcomed!<p>

Follow me on Tumblr I'm lovelylynn92 to get extra Klaroline scenes that I don't post of here!

With love

LovelyLynn


End file.
